


Black Mass

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [38]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Moral Dilemmas, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Would you leave a gift for the Devil?





	1. Chapter 1

Viola Takenaka owes her life to the Devil.

(She remembers running, heart beating too fast against her ribs, remembers the iron band closing around her lungs, the footsteps closing in of the man behind her, the abject terror when she tripped and fell.)

(She remembers screaming as she fell, and the Devil coming out of nowhere, and the sound of flesh on flesh, of breaking bones, remembers the relief when the man stopped moving.)

Viola Takenaka owes her life to the Devil, and she isn’t the kind of woman who doesn’t repay her debts.

The Devil must need proteins, right? With all this exercise he does.

She takes the habit to leave a brick of soy milk on her fire escape every friday, next to a candle and a note saying ‘For the Devil’.

\---

Joan Williams leaves gifts to the Devil.

Art. Elle. Sandra.

Sandra is dead, now, and Art will never walk again, even if he does wake up, but Elle is alive and safe, and that’s more than what could have been.

The four of them met at Pride, and quickly became friends. And now, because of some intolerant fuckheads, her roommate is dead and one of her best friends is in a coma.

It could have been worse. Elle could be dead too, all hope could have been lost for Art. But the Devil came, a little late maybe, but he came, and Elle is alive and safe, and maybe Art will wake up, and their aggressors will be dragged to court, and the Devil is the one to thanks.

She lights a candle for him, with a box of bandages and antiseptics.

\---

Alex Veyrieras, professionally speaking, probably should be against the Devil.

He is, after all, a cop.

And, as a cop, he saw over half his co-workers leave the precinct in handcuffs, he learned that most of the people he worked with, most of the people he saw every day, some of whom he would have called ‘friendsʼ, were _dirty_. Crooks. 

(How many of them would have stabbed him in the back, to cover Fisk or their own traffics? How many times was his life spared only because he didn’t notice?)

(How did he not _notice_?)

Alex Veyrieras, professionally speaking, probably should be against the Devil. Alex Veyrieras trusts the Devil more than he trusts his co-workers.

He lights a candle, and leaves jerkies to the Devil.

\---

Patricia Vallez met the Devil for real. Not just on the TV, or on a roof, but for real-real.

Mummy was mad because she wetted the bed, and she threw a glass, and a bit cut Patty’s leg, and it hurt a lot. She tried not to cry, because Mummy doesn’t like it when she cries, but the Devil still heard, and he came through the window and he growled at Mummy.

It was a little scary.

But when the Devil talked to her, he was very nice, and he took her to a nice man and told her to tell him what happened, and now she leaves in a new home with a nice lady.

Patty was a bit sad in the beginning, because she doesn’t see Mummy any more. But nobody is mad when she cries, or , and nobody screams or throws things at her, so it’s okay.

The nice lady is helping her to make cookies. Tonight, they will light a candle and leave them for the Devil.

\---

Terry Lewis leaves gifts for the Devil.

Not big ones, just little things. A pie, a piece of cake. A box of mint candies. A pair of socks, in his estimated size range. Lighted candles to mark the place.

The Devil didn’t directly save him, or a friend, or family.

Terry is just thankful on the behalf of strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Candle for the Devil


End file.
